Pokemon: Brendan and Co
by Actionsparda
Summary: "Retired" from Pokemon battling, when Brendan and his starter Swampert could not pursue a career in competing, he goes all out on a limb at the chance to work for Devon Co.'s new branch, working alongside the preservation society of the Aether Foundation in Alola. When friends and enemies from his past arrive to help or haunt him, he soon finds his past, present and future combine!
1. Chapter 1: Alola Alola!

**Chapter 1: Alola Alola**

The sun was so bright coming up from below inside the ship that all Brendan Birch could see was making him want to white out. It was almost so blinding he considered going back down to his room aboard the ship and waiting until they reached mainland. Alas, the whole purpose of this trip outside of work was for Brendan Birch to get out of his slump and back in the game... of life, that is.

Looking for work outside of being a trainer had been difficult for him after college level courses in it deemed him, a Champion of Hoen, not good enough... even after beating all of their courses and "finals" (Pokemon battles that honestly felt more intense than the Elite Four with their hyper-competitive weather strategies). It was a struggle, but like anything worth doing, Brendan just assumed it came hand in hand with what he was destined to do. If anything, it was to weed out those few who would skate by.

"Ugh!" Brendan sighed under his breath to himself, shielding his eyes from the light. "'Go follow your dreams!' they said. 'It will all be worth it!' they said." Yeah, worth it for them to get his money and get rid of him! There were times as a trainer he was tough, but now of all times from trainer schooling, like many instances before, he felt more like crying. His tears forming along with the salty air fild his sinuses, as he felt himself clamp up.

"Swamp-ert."

It's amazing sometimes how animals like Pokemon can say so much in their affection, tone and posture without saying more than what identified their name. Swampert, Brendan Birch's starter, had been through this all with him. He was literally on the front line alongside him from the beginning at the Pokemon Research Lab in Newbarktown with his dad, to the end facing the head of the department and putting the final nail in each other's coffins (the chairman more literally). It was Swampert as well as his other Pokemon specifically bred for these test that took him so far. Brendan could not help but wonder if he failed them.

Swampert was always nervous about letting his team... his family down. Brendan... Mr. and Mrs. Birch... his other Pokemon companions of past and present... How could he compete with such perfectly bred and trained Pokemon. Still, if it didn't involve a grass type, he was pretty darn good, especially with Steven Stone's gift and special training. Even after Brendan became a champion, he was still there to help. Grant it, this could be determined to be him defending the league and making sure he nor Hoen looked like pushovers, but call it what you will. In the end, Brendan and Swampert together seemed to do the impossible!

...which is exactly why he was denied his degree.

"Just a fluke?" Brendan remembered those heinous words. "The grades and battles don't matter; it's all about how you do it and being approved BY US!' Sounded more like B.S., which sounded too much like "T.S." as it was called in this world. A world inhabited by wondrous creatures...

 **Actionsparda presents...**

Swampert, feeling like he should know better, still placed his flipper-like hand on Brendan's shoulder from behind. Normally, Brendan hated being touched as of late. All the stress and years of trying coming up empty having taken its' tole. Yet, he held it against him, crying now with a smile.

"Thanks Swampert." he said to his partner Pokemon's shock. If it were any other Pokemon, even a legendary, he would probably have been mad at this point. But not Swampert... not only was he loyal, putting his own health on the line, but he could read Brendan like no one else could and defend him when he could not do so himself. They looked out for each other. That was the way it was. That was the way a trainer and its' partner were meant to be! Partners known as...

 **Based on the popular franchise of Game Freak**

Bravely, with Swampert to lean on for comfort, the two walked back up the staircase into the sunlight to see the unknown for the first time... "Hello Alola..."

 **Pokemon: Brendan and Co.**

 ***intro theme***

Heh, it seemed kind of redundant when he thought about it. Here, the name was based on the traditional form of greeting someone or saying goodbye. Brendan had essentially said "Hello Hello." or rather "Alola Alola." if you would. "Sounds like a pop song." He muttered under his breath, making Swampert laugh!

 ***cue music***

The ocean air was even stronger here than back in near-tropical Hoen! At least he shouldn't have to compensate for it in his travels with his Pokemon, according to folklore and rumors, as well as in the brochure from his last employment. Ironic, and yet you could argue it was part of that sappy "Everything happens for a reason." saying. More T.S.

As he adjusted to the climate, the two began to do some classic exploring and talking with those around him, something only Pokemon seemed to be able to help him do to bridge the gap, as they so often help do with most people and their pet companions.

Brendan looked out to see towards their destination. A wondrous world full of unknown challenges they would have to face together head-on!

"Just like old times..." Brendan thought.

 ***end music** *

"Ahoy Brendan!" he heard an older man call out.

Brendan looked up the stairs leading up to the bridge of the ship to see good ol' Mr. Briney walking down to greet him for the first time today. Or rather, "Captain Briney."

"Excuse me sir!" Brendan said with a slight smirk on his face as he went to meet him halfway on the deck. "This boating is so long and bumpy! Who is the captain here!?"

"uhh.." Briney said, at first taken back but now playing alng with Brendan's oddly more jovial than usual nature. "That would be me sir."

"Wha!?' Brendan acted in fake shock. By now, Swampert had moved on to conversations with other trainer's Pokemon, knowing that this was all a ruse without the need to ask. ...or the ability to truly ask for that matter. "But...but... If you're here...WHO IS DRIVING THE BOAT!?"

A few People actually looked alarmed at first, since Brendan said the punchline a little too loud. Fortunately, the two laughed it of fast enough to put everyone's mind at ease, as well as avoid mass panic.

The honorary Captain looked forward at the young man with confidence, his Swampert looking off to the side happily and the two looking like the trainer with the Zangoose or any other normal team on the ship. He hadn't seen him this happy since...

"Well," he began, ending his train of thought aloud "We're almost to the docks of Melememe Island!" Wow, these names were a mouthful! "We've actually just now entered Alola's borders, and I came to tell you we are officially there despite our location in the middle of the water still."

'Does this mean I'm being cut adrift sir?" Brendan teased

"NAH!" the Captain teased "I don't want to risk my first continental trip as a Captain to end in a mutiny!" Briney smiled, reminicing with a twinkle in his eye. "Besides," he continued "knowing you and that Popeye Swashbuckler Swampert of yours, you could get their safer and faster than Michael Phelps on a Kyogre!"

Now THAT resulted in the first heartfelt laugh in the longest time for Brendan in front of someone. IF only he caught Celebe or Dialga to keep going back to it... let alone to undo his mistakes.

"Well," Brendan laughed "I hear that shouldn't be a problem around here." He still wasn't sure how he felt about using other people's "riding" Pokemon. Something just felt more natural about teaching his team to do it, s well as the nostalgia of flying on Swellow or diving with Swampert. Ah, the nastalgia of searching for treasure was soothing for him... save for one very huge exception... the day he touched that orb again... for the first time in years... that he prayed to Arceus never to see again.

He could still here the distorted roars scarred into his brain.

"So," after an awkward uncomfortable pause to Brendan's reaction "are ya ready for your first day of work in a foreign country?"

"Yeah," Brendan nodded, exhaling nervously "at least the language barrier is never an issue outside of names." Good thing virtually all regions spoke and wrote the same dialect. "Thank you again for doing this for me Captain." Brendan smiled "Are you sure I can't reimburse you for all the..."

"Nay lad!" he insisted "You hold onto that well-earned money! Peeko and I have all we need for the rest of our lives! You get out there and get the same!"

Swampert came up to them after he finished flexing for some females, nudging not for awareness Brendan had, but rather just out of affection. "Thank you sir," the duo bowed together in respect. "I'll try to do your charitable service good."

"Ya already have lad," he said walking away "you already have."

It really donned on him for the first time that for all he knew this could be the last time he saw Mr. Briney. He was getting up their in age, despite his carefree tough-as-steel-type attitude. Yet, like so many trainers, much of his family had deceased. It was a small miracle in itself he still had his dad left!

Most well-known trainers seemed inspired in there biography's by their father's absence to take on the Pokemon League.

"At least that shouldn't be a problem here." Brendan told himself. Despite being known for very exotic versions of Pokemon, Alola was very traditional and had no intention for the longest time of having an actual league there. So, that should be one less distraction from work. Besides, there would still be plenty of trainers. If he and Swampert decided to engage for extra money, new Pokemon or fun, and work would be taxing enough on the both of them! Plus, being here on work with just his service Pokemon on hand, he could not be officially challenged simply by locking eyes with another trainer. Of course, he could not do so with anyone he pleased either without their permission. His Swampert had the I.D. to prove he was a"service Pokemon." They just had to come through here to make it official. After that, if all went as planned... which it never does... he should be able to use his "Ace in the Hole" to go to and from regions at jet speed.

Brendan felt in his backpack. His faithful traveling bag, now much smaller with no need to camp out or train, contained his two most treasured items. Both gifts from Steven, his Mega Bracelet would not old power his Pokemon for work, battles or emergencies, but it would also allow him to utilize his second item. A flute he received after virtually saving the world, it could call his legendary Pokemon Latios to fly him wherever he needed to go no strings attached and no moves or other equipment needed, so long as he could Mega Evolve it with the bracelet to get where he was going.

...and clothes.

Finally, after arriving on land (dock), his new journey was about to begin, one like no other Pokemon trainer journey, for he was about to embark on receiving his third gift from Steven: employment!


	2. Chapter 2: Worldwide Rivalries

2: Worldwide Rivalries

Devon Corp. had always been rivals with other industries for some period of time. Ever since it went big with the introduction of the Hoen Pokemon League, it stayed one of the largest contenders. New generations of companies came and went in popularity, but the Devon Coproration was always remembered as one of the top companies. Most of all, however, was Silph Co. in Kanto. Despite mutual respect in similar fields of research and development for Pokemon, the latter had been trying to buy the former for some time. Mr. Stone, the executive President and CEO had been adamant as a Mega Swampert (well, most Swampert) of keeping it for his son, Champion Steven Stone!

Now Steven had lost the title of Champion of Hoen, and Wallace was filling in for it. With his mentor Juan coming out of retirement to run Sootopolis Gym and Brendan leaving for work, Mr. Stone had hoped his son, the ex-Champion of the Hoen League, would settle down and take over. Maybe he could become more focused on actual work rather than purely just on the exploration of rare items and the mere possibilities of technology, as oppose to creating them.

When Brendan mentioned to Mr. Stone through sincerely pure conversation about his loss to the Pokemon University graduation board, the wealthy and successful man offered him a chance to start out at one of his offshore companies, Devon Corp's last big chance at a comeback in a new demographic with great ways to minimize waste and produce as long as the demand was there. It was all seasonal and temporary, but if everything worked out alright (which it never seemed to with Brendan) he could maybe get on full time and grow with the new company branch!

Oh, speaking of rivalries...

"Berndan Birch!" he heard a familiar voice. It was one that usually made him feel joy before at a possible future, but now it was just a painful reminder at failure to capitalize and form a long-lasting relationship. "What are you doing showing up here and not telling me!?" she 'teased.

"MAY?" he tried his best to avoid her. "You came out here alone?" was his first and natural response after everything that happened.

"No," another friendly yet painful reminder came out of the other nearby boat "she hasn't."

"Wally? You too huh?" More like "E tu, Walle?"

"Yup!" May said excitedly, shoving a knife in Brendan's heart further as he held Wally's hand. "We've outgrown the Battle Resort and are going to try the new Battle Tree!" Not sure how one outgrows a luxury beach resort and the fancy life and hot girls that go with being a Pokemon Master there. Then again, for being so basic, the atmosphere of Alola in ways felt nearly as extravagant.

"OH! I forgot the best part!" she exclaimed, now grabbing Brendan's hand after greeting and rubbing Swampert's chin to its' satisfaction (traitor.) "We spoke to the local Professor here and he said we could pick up our own new starter Pokemon!" Wally nodded in shy confirmation to Brendan's slightly puzzled response of "You're completely starting over, hu?" It didn't make sense to him to forget about your past accomplishments like that. Wally had come a long way from Petalburg to the babes and battling at the beach. Now he was just like he was before. Grant it, it wasn't just the Pokemon that made him strong, but they helped each other! And now, they were gone, simply for a chance at a reboot.

...come to think of it, one could argue Brendan was doing something similar, but his was for a stable income and benefits. That's why he left most of his team: to not be distracted, not start completely over!

"OH MY ARCEUS! That makes three of us! WE COULD EACH GET A STARTER AND START OUR NEW JOURNIES TOGETHER!"

"WHA!? NO WAY!" ...that came out louder than Brendan intended, yet he stayed firm, even as May's huge smile he once loved slowly faded away. "I'm only here for work! Swampert is my service Pokemon and I have no account linked for Pokemon catching." Brendan had no intention of being the third wheel here! "Besides, there's no league anyway!"

"Actually," came a young masculine voice that wasn't Brendan's and certainly not Wally's "There isn't one YET!"

"Professor!" May exclaimed, ditching the others and running to a new guy. Guess some thing will never change. "Did you get out video message?"

"Eh, yeah I did May; it's been 6 months since we spoke... on a live chat."

"...oh... hehe...right." she replied. That nervous laugh was much like the ones she did before back in Hoen. Like, when she seemed to pour her heart and soul out to Brendan when they first met. Those body parts seemed much bigger at the time... among others."

"Alola Wally!" the Professor walked over, ignoring May on his arm and doing what Brendan could only assume was 'greeting' May's last boy-toy. Maybe now he's this guys. There certainly was something off about this "magic rainbow" motion the guy was giving him. Brendan could only assume (for his own safety) that it was just local customs and not just a grown man behaving like a predatory crime offending Mr. Mime.

The man turned, much to Brendan's nerves and Swampert's alertness. It now sensing his trainers unease and ready to jump in between it if the need be. It takes a true bond and real special relationship between a Pokemon and Trainer to put the other's safety before their own, especially based on the consequences of each other's actions. Then again, one could assume that's meant to be a part of any long-lasting relationship. Still, it took a great relationship to know how the other was feeling without ever having to look.

"Oh, Hello." he waved like a 'normal' person to Brendan. He could just be showing off for May. However, Brendan got the feeling he was actually being welcoming. "Are you here with May and Wally trainer?"

"No sir," he said politely, straitening up as best he could and putting a hand on Swampert for reassurance "My name is Brendan Birch, and I'm not here as a trainer. May, Wally and I are... just lived close together back in Hoen for awhile."

"Wait, are you Professor Birch's son!?" asked Professor Kikuyu. "My name is Professor Kyukui." The man lit up as he introduced himself by his full name, extending his hand out for a mano-a-mano shake. "It's an honor to meet the relative of a fellow researcher!" Brendan hesitated only for a split second, nervously reaching out down in his pocket with one hand and going in for a shake with the other.

Something glowed subtly in his pocket as Swampert and Brendan's arms seemed to flex a bit together in unison. "Nice strong grip!" the Professor grinned. "Hey, is that a Mega Bracelet!?"

"Uh... uh, yeah,' right here. He slipped it off his wrist in his pocket to pull it out and show him. Hopefully it seemed like he wasn't somehow using it just now. Swampert smiled nervously thinking they got away with it together.

"Awesome! I've never actually seen one in person! Mega evolution is something very rare in Hoen! Usually only the professional trainers from other lands come and use them here! We don't even have that many Mega Stones available here since they are only found in the wild elsewhere. We just offer what ones we can for sale at the Battle Tree, kind of like the resort in Hoen but with much less resources." Brendan smiled and felt confident in himself, until Kikuyu added "You better keep those item's safe from local or tourist thieves that may try and snatch a rare item to sell, let alone Team Skull!"

"Team Skull?" May asked quizzically, tilting her head like a dumb...

"Ah, but that's enough about that! You said you're here on work anyway, right?" he interjected "Must be for manual labor?"

Now Brendan was upset again "No, but they said to bring a working companion if I had one, just in case." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ah, now I see," Kyukui hopefully also lied "May," he turned back to his 'new girl' "did you and Wally bring your crystals too?"

"No sir, Mr Kyukui!" she replied. She was a bit overly more chipper than usual, which Brendan had once believed to be impossible. "I came to start fresh! And make room for my Z-Ring!"

Wally nervously tucked is hand in his pocket to hide an amulet shape and say something...

"Z-Ring?" Brendan asked, breaking up the conversation with a sigh of relief from Wally.

"Ah," the Professor smiled, more to Brendan's dismay "It's special device used to perform more powerful moves to be done on the island. Only a strong trainer with an equally strong Pokemon that are close to them can master the special art of activating it in sync with the movements of their partners can perform such awesome moves."

"Or if you just find the stone!" May said, causing everyone to nearly fall over like it were an anime.

This really seemed to taunt Brendan and even Wally a little. Did he have any idea what Mega Evolution was like!? Mega Evolution was when a Pokemon (and sometimes the trainer) unlock it's inner strength, insane power uncontrollable without the bond between a trainer and its' companion. Something Brendan and Swampert felt they had truly mastered and had become nearly unstoppable because of it.

...at least to anything that didn't have a grass move.

"Anyway, come!" Kyukui ended the conversation. "Let me show you all around. After all, all three are you are still on your own journeys here, so I might as well get you all acquainted with the area."

"Really!?" May practically yelled, squeezing the oxygen from Wally's hand and turning it purple. "Great! LET"S GO!" May yelled, pulling Kikuyu and Wally with super-human strength along the boardwalk before Brendan could give a moderately pleasant "thank you."

Another figure about their age watched from a smaller boat offshore...


	3. Chapter 3: Bored Walk

3: Bored Walk

"AHHHHH!" May screamed like she was being murdered. When the men (and mon) came running, they exhaled disappointed when they saw she had simply reacted to the clothing apparel store. May was eager to drag Wally in despite his facial protests. May stopped briefly asking "Brendan, are you coming?"

"Nah," he replied simply "I'm fine with what I have brought."

"O.K." she smiled, puling Wally as he mouthed a 'help me!' The others waved with nearly mean grins on their faces, Swampert doing his best physical attempt at flipping him off despite their different bodies.

"Oh yeah!," the Professor suggested happily to Brendan "There is a store with more grown-up articles of clothing next door in the mini-mall, if you want anything a bit classier for your interview on the first day or whatever." Brendan saw his point, so the three remaining walked next door. It was locked down at first for the evening. Brendan could tell it was not meant to be a simple shack for the tourists but rather an actual local mall. However, Kyukui was able to get them in.

Brendan found some nice dressier slacks to wear, as well as a few items he couldn't get (sneak) through customs for sale that looked suspiciously familiar and powerful. The one other item that really caught his eye that he ended up purchasing (despite the price) had a light shining down on it and dramatic music playing as he viewed it for the first time... until Kyuku finally answered his phone and the ringtone stopped.

Brendan came out with only a couple things in a bag... save for his new grey aviator sunglasses!

"I-wear-my-suuuunglasses-at-night." he hummed.

"Aha!" Kyukui cheered "Those are some stylin' shades cousin!"

"Thanks." he sincerely replied, surprised at his own pleasantness and him calling him cousin, but he quickly dismissed it as the odd wording of "cuz." Maybe this guys wasn't so bad after all. That would have to wait until later to decide though, especially when May came out with a few bags... and a large stack of boxes and such with Wally's legs just barely visible behind them. Apparently, May agreed to cary the stuff for Wally she had him purchase in exchange for Wally carrying all the stuff for her she had him purchase! Maybe this relationship was the best for Brendan.

"Uh May," the professor stuttered "you sure you didn't buy to much stuff that would interfere with your purchases necessary for your new Pokemon journey?"

"NAH!" she beamed "I have most of my money still left!" Poor Wally.

…

"Well," Brendan exclaimed "I guess this is my stop." he said as they stood on the base of the hill in front of the hotel he was staying at. "Hopefully the trainers don't give me any trouble."

"Ah yes! Of course..." Kyukui replied, just now really getting a good look at his Swampert for the first time. "You know Brendan, you seemed to have raised this Swampert incredibly well! I can tell just by looking at this seemingly ordinary Pokemon that you have trained it to be an extravagant battler and partner!"

"Thank you sir." Brendan said, shaking his hand happily on instinct without bothering to flex his muscles. His ring was still glowing anyway though... that is, until Swampert handed Wally back all his (May's) bags.

"Well...' May stuttered "I guess we're both off to Professor Kyukui's house. That's where we're staying, if you... need anything." It hurt Brendan to see May looking so beautiful in the moonlight. Arceus, he hoped they weren't sharing a room yet, let alone a bed! After all, he and May were each other's firsts. He still deep down wanted to be her one only, but did she?

"Goodnight." Wally said as politely as he could, struggling down the hill unable to take anymore of this lifting.

"You know," the Professor added, indirectly halting Wally in his tracks as he struggled angrily "There is going to be a ceremony tomorrow night for the trainers starting their journeys." May looked at him. "It would be an honor if a former champion like you would attend!"

"Wha? ME!? How'd you... know?" Brendan felt lost. "I mean, I guess that's up to you guys."

"Y-yeah... yeah Brendan!" May finally let out encouragingly.

"Well, okay!" Brendan smiled "Hopefully I can stop after work."

Brendan was abruptly tackled into a hug.

So, they all exchanged numbers and times before waving goodbye.

Brendan even did so like an Alolan with Profesor Kyukui to his surprise and happiness. He then tried it with Wally, but it only resulted in him dropping stuff and running down the rest of the hill after it all. Finally, after a long staring contest, the two remaining Hoen trainers left bowed before going there separate ways... just like usual...

"Brendan!?" she turned around, shocking them both. "...goodnight."

"...goodnight May." He smiled back, before they turned away from their posts and each other's grins as May descended down the hill and Brendan went in to check into his home away from home.

Brendan let Swampert out of his Pokeball as he went to claim his room key.

"Hi," Brendan greeted "we're here with a reservation under Birch."

"Second room on the right." the older woman replied cheerfully.

Brendan entered the room and called home, getting the answering machine to say he was fine, before collapsing in a big heap on the bed. Swampert watched from the chair as he got drowsy...


	4. Chapter 4: Wake-Up Call

4: Wake-Up Call

Brendan was on the beach of Melememe Island. He was alone, save for his trusty Swampert. It was nighttime, but the moon was full and as bright as the sun. He was in green swim trunks. The air temperature was just perfect! All that was missing was...

..."Breeeeendaaaaan" A beautiful voice caught his attention as he turned to see

..."Breeeeeeendaaaaaan" May called.

She was beautiful! The emerald green shone in the unnatural moonlight. She winked and motioned for him to chase her. Swampert nodded at Brendan happily as the trainer began frolicking in the water with the other, his Pokemon close behind.

Finally, Brendan caught her in an embrace and they smiled, rubbing their noses together as bells chimed. Swampert was happy too, but seemed to look around now distracted. Brendan and May leaned in for their first kiss since they'd been apart...

"SWAMMMM!"

Then he woke up.

...and he was late for the ferry to work!

Quickly they took off for the port in the clothes and supplies they had worn the night before on the beach for the first time. Brendan slowly began to tire as despair sank in. The boat had already pulled out!

"No..." it had all been for nothing coming out here...!? "Woah!"

A hand pulled Brendan atop him in a bright light and took off, trained at top speed!

Some local trainers on their own ride Pokemon noticed both on land and in the water as a mad blue dash sped past them while they were charging at too speed. It made the others look like they were standing still by comparison!

May and Wally were on the boardwalk by the pier as they prepared to sit down to eat breakfast at a restaurant outside. May was in a beautiful Sunday dress. Wally wished with all his heart he could see May in all of her glory without having to get up from all the running hey had done...

**VWOOM!**

May's long dress flew up into the air like something out of a movie! When she managed to shove the front of it down, May discovered the local version of a doughnut she was holding was gone!

Wally sat it silent disbelief before calling out "Thank you Areceus!"

Brendan turned away from the amazing sight he had witnessed. He only just now noticed a doughnut in his mouth! As he swallowed it, he began to choke not just from the sheer size of it, but also because they were heading right off the edge into the water below! How would he explain being late and soaking wet!?

In the distance sat a utopia of an island, one so technologically advanced to have been created by nature. It was an architectural definition of perfect to any builder of buildings or seaworthy craft. To any ordinary person, all it could possibly represent was... perfection.

A proud young adult man stood proud admiring the handiwork put into this establishment of his that he worked so hard to help make a reality. His ultimate reward allowed him to manage these employees busy at work around him keeping the edifice in tip-top shape. He tipped his camoflage hat atop his shaven head and scruffy yet tame facial hair at the fellow manager passerbyes. He could not wait to see what wonders the new employees could be capable of. However, he could not help but fathom, as the oceanic breeze blew across his red checkered shirt, kacki cargo shorts and hiking shoes, what their fate would be in the company.

Next to him was his faithful partner, meditating. To any normal trainer from outside the Alola region... and possibly even within the region itself... this would look to be a normal yet powerful Pokemon known as an Alikazam. Mediating like this using its' mind was something very normal for such a Pokemon known to most as a Psychic type to do. Yet, there was something different about this one; it did not float nor glow a bright blue light as it did so. Also, it's position was almost that of a combination prayer and stretch on its' knees rather than sitting with its' feet touching each other. Even its' skin was also different, tan like its' masters, as if it was kissed throughout the generations of its' ancestors by the sun.

A powerful yet untamed force came from the distance in the water, moving like a high-speed water-craft... almost in distress... and out of control!

Alikazam's eyes shot open, again not with psychic energy but with a pure strength in its' seemingly mortal eyes. In a flash, it shot off, not literally floating like one would expect but rather actual launching off with its' own physical momentum in a jump that could resemble flight.

…

Brendan saw the wall of the complex approaching, and with no way to reach the top otherwise, he got to his feet on his mighty Swampert with no other choice but to make a jump for it. Leaping up from a wave, he flung himself from his trusty Pokemon and in a valiant attempt jumped with his arms and legs in motion, struggling to reach the top of the wall and grab hold to pull himself to the top unscathed and non-dampened by the waters below.

He was a good foot short, and began to fall back towards the ocean below, groaning in defeat...

… time seemed to slow down in his descent toward his essential doom as far as he was concerned about his career, when a dark orange and tan figure about half his size flipped down, going from horizontal at the top of the platform to vertical without so much as a blink of reaction or sweat of its' brow. Grabbing hold with its' skinny yet muscular arm, it pulled backwards with the other and now was flipping itself and its' catch backwards, and landed back on top of the wall in reverse from whenst it came, this time with a human being in its' grasp.

… they both landed on their feet, but Brendan fell forward afterwards in exhaustion, landing on his hands but keeping his dressier pants for his interview unscathed. Panting deeply, he struggled to catch his breath after the intense experience that had just unfolded.

"A-li-ka?"

Brendan snapped out of his exhaustion to look up at his savior. It was standing before him with its' height matching his head while he was hunched over. Brendan struggled to his feat with the small yet strong Pokemon's aid. Brushing himself off, he turned forward and looked towards the Pokemon he never had seen before. "I'm alright... thank you."

The small guru of a Pokemon folded its' hand around the other... holding some sort of linked chain with wooden ends... and bowed in respect before leaping into the air! Brendan nearly fell backwards from the force and trying to find where it went, but visually had no such success. Not a trace of the Pokemon was left.

"Was that... a new Pokemon?" Brendan was befuddled and looking inwardly to his memories in hope to identify the creature from his past travels. A few things came close, but nothing matched the stregnth, speed and stature of this new world to him.

During this time, Swampert was just finishing crawling over the stone wall onto the cobblestone path at the top where his trainer stood hunched over. Swampert flung itself over and was hurled to the ground, now lying exhausted on its' back.

Brendan and Swampert passed through security as best they could, acting as friendly as possible despite the recent events. They both moaned when they realized there was a harbor by the port on the bottom floor they could have technically gone through to enter without jumping over a wall, but they were suppose to go through the first floor front entrance anyway. That was going to be where he was working anyway apparently.

After all of this, there was one thing for certain. Now that he was able to wait patiently in the top floor observatory of the preservation center, this was all one dose of excitement he was happy to be said was...

"STOP! THIEF!'

...(sigh)... over!

…

From below in the docks a few moments earlier, a uniformed tan woman in white was carrying a large box with "Restricted" written all over it from a locked cage labeled "Authorized Personnel Only." Everyone was distracted by something going on in the water that she was able to get in and out of the secret basement floor level undetected. The place itself was empty despite the nature of the packaging. However, once she had returned to use the triangular lift of an elevator to go all the way back up to the extraction point, someone had finally noticed her face, and the one on her badge did not match her own!

Adrenaline must have entered Brendans' veins, as without thinking, he jumped down toward the elevator into the triangular shaft. He nearly flipped off (of) the culprit in a bright purple glow that was linking him to his Swampert above. When he landed, a brilliant light shined over him, blinding his counter-attacker and buffing him out in a muscular nature rivaling his Swampert. The box had been dented and the culprit drew out some sort of nightstick and a knife. The battle was on!

The woman swung in from right to left with her blade, but Brendan knocked it away and onto the ground. She went to strike him with her stick and was intercepted by Brendan's grip. She smiled, and hit a red button on the stick. A sinister grin was painted on her face as bright blue electricity surged from above her rubber cloves, coursing throughout her weapon and onto Brendan.

The look was whipped off her face in a split second! Brendan was unfazed by the lethal amount of electricity and snapped the black thing like a twig with his one hand! Her face was literally wiped clean when he punched her face in a bright white glow of sunlight reflecting off it. It felt oddly cold.

...she hated the cold!

Brendan was not the one smiling as she flung backwards, but his look turned to shock and then rage as the white uniform hat flew backwards... and a wickedly-toothed maw was shown underneath, as the girl leaned forward and growled like a wild animal!

It couldn't be! "ZINNA!?"

Now it was Brendan about ready to growl, before he realized what was missing right now! A bright pink blow flew into his face screaming at the top of its' lungs. Zinna laughed triumphantly as he struggled. She grabbed the box and her hat, tipping it to her opponent before turning to flee!

Her run was stopped short.

Looking up from her box, she had fallen backwards after running into something. Scratching her head angrily and looking up, fear now overtook her, as a herculean fist connected with her face!

Mega Swampert had laid her out onto the floor with one punch! Yet, she was still conscious!

...and glowing. She wiped her face briefly before flipping upright and leaping up onto Swampert with the box, headed towards... the glass sealing!?

As Brendan continued to fight off the Whismur, he could feel the air around him moving... and the building shake as something moved closer and closer! From above, the glass began to crack and fall, yet nothing was their yet! The sheer power of what was coming seemed to damage it before arriving! It was flying in fast, and Zinna was getting away!

The madwoman leapt of Swampert and from shard to shard towards the opening, her getaway almost in-sync with her. Mega Salemance! Brendan had one shot at this... with all his strength, he threw the pink rat at Zinna, causing her to loose balance and drop the broken box, spilling Pokeballs everywhere the likes of which Brendan had never seen before.

However, Salemance swooped by and Zinna grabbed it with one hand while her dear Whismer Aster clung onto the back of her head where it made impact. In the blink of an eye, she had escaped.


	5. Chapter 5: In a Happiny World

In a Happiny World

Brendan looked up out of breath at the broken ceiling... shielding his face, before noticing some Pokemon in the grass he never saw before were standing in the grass without cover! Brendan sprinted over as the glass fell down from the ceiling and shielded the creatures with his body as best he could.

When it was all said and done, he looked down to see the critters looking up happily at their hero, no longer pained with worry for their well being. Brendan looked all over for any sign of his best friend around him. He finally saw to his side his Swampert, finally seeing it doing the same thing he had done to another group of wild Pokemon.

"Are you guys alright?" A large man could be heard running a lot fasster than one might think he could, yet he was unfazed nor out of breath. By his side was a new familiar face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brendan replied, looking over again at Swampert to verify he felt the same, to which he received a nod. Brendan then looked down at the rare Pokemon beside this man. "Hey! You're the Pokemon from earlier! Wait...are you... some kind of Alikazam!?"

Now that he could really look at it, the fox-like creature did strongly resemble the psychic Pokemon, yet its' arms were buff and held two sticks chained together instead of two spoons.

"Yep!" his trainer replied. "Meet Alolan Alikazam! The only one bred of its' kind! And I'm Dill I manage the shipping center here. It's nice to officially meet you, new hire!" "A-li-ka!" Alikazam added enthusiastically, extending its' hand to Swampert just like his master did to Brendan.

"I'm Brendan, and this is my Swampert from Hoen... although... I guess you probably already knew both." Swampert scratched the back of its' head embarrassed just like his trainer did also. His employer obviously knew who he was from his file, if not for Brendan's deeds in Hoen... so easily forgotten by the media. It was oddly customary to introduce Pokemon with their trainers. While polite, unless the Pokemon had a nickname, it was rather obvious what its' name would be.

"Hey, we should go ahead and head for the meeting. Don't want to be late!" Dill added. "This way please; we oughta let the staff here do damage control anyway." Several workers dressed in white rushed in with some machinery to prevent further damage or caving in and medical supplies for the Pokemon."

"Oh, right!" Brendan realized. "O.K. Let's go!" Swampert followed his trainer, who was following his new boss. It noticed something inside his pocket.

...

"The foundation here was responsible not just for Alola's distribution of products, but also for those in neighboring regions as well. Basically, any nation accessible by water nearby was fair game."

Dill was giving the basic backstory to the new hires.

"Wow!" "Cool." "Whatever." "Heard it last time"

Hires past, present, new and old replied differently to the presentation Dill was giving. It seemed many were return-to-works oddly enough.

Brendan was having a hard time paying attention...or staying conscious! He hadn't moved like that when he fought Zinna in forever! Now he was beat!

"O.K." Mr. Dill concluded "Let's take a break for lunch."

Brendan's forehead collided with his paperwork and notes.

"Excuse me?" Brendan freaked and shot up at attention. He though he was about to get in trouble by a female supervisor. He looked and instead found a younger redhead with a Happiny.

"Are you alright?" She asked, now more concerned than ever. "Ha-pinny?"

Brendan's head darted around back and forth several times before Swampert gently put its' hand on his shoulder. He finally realized he wasn't in any trouble. He let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Y-yeah, I'll live, thanks." Brendan replied weakly. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's alright." She insisted softly and sweetly. "Here, let my friend help you."

Brendan initially freaked out a bit when Happiny plopped into his lap, but soon he felt relaxed and healed as the stone in Happiny's pouch glowed and it channeled a soft-boiled. "Wow! Thanks!" he replied enthusiastically. "I had no idea Happiny could heal so well before evolving!"

"Yeah," the girl smiled "She's really something, isn' she? I'm Joy by the way."

"Happiny!" the little pink Pokemon replied.

"Swampert" Brendan's sidekick reached out his arm. A surprised Joy reached out and shook his hand, and Happiny in turn shook a surprised Swampert!

"I'm Bre...wait...Joy?" It finally dawned on Brendan. "Wait, are you...?"

"Yep, that's right!" she happily replied "I'm applying to be the foundation's next Nurce Joy!"

"HAPPINY!" her Pokemon added.

"Hi, my name is Brendan..." he finished "...buuuuut I guess you probably already knew that.

"Swampert" he momiced his trainer, blushing and rubbing the back of his head embarassed.

"Uhhh..." Joy stammered "...nooooot really."

Brendan and Swampert's eyes got wide in shock. "You...you don't?"

"...OH! I see now!" Joy added.

"Yeah, what finally made you think of it?" he asked sincerely.

"The Hoen championship? The contests there? The... univer fiasco?"

"Well, you see..." Joy realized how depressing this would be for him despite not actually knowing him personally. Unfortunately, her Happiny, despite being rather smart in some ways was not so much in social matters.

"Happiny!" the little innocent pink blob hopped up onto the table...

...and pointed at Brendan's name tag.

Brendan and Swampert managed to catch each other as they fell over like a character might in an anime.

"Ha!" a larger boy his age smirked nearby. Brendan turned to glare at his own height, but soon found himself looking up at a giant cat-looking hulk of a Pokemon the likes of which he had never seen! It smirked with its' claws folded over its' buff chest. "In-cin-a-roar." it sneered alomsot mockingly.

Swampert was almost ready to fight it right then and there. Whatever it said must have been enough to start something. It's trainer pushed back on his Pokemon though and turned away back to where it was. "Sorry." he appologized.

In a happy world, Brendan could just keep challenging trainers to get paid that way, but trainers like the Elite Four only battle trainers so often. There comes a point where you run out of trainers to battle. True, some are driven to hunt the champion down to beat them, but in reality, after a certain point, people are smart enough not to challenge you.

The champion usually stayed that way not because of ability alone, but financially they were sound enough to do so and stay in their slot without looking for work and needing another job. Even Steven Stone was technically employed by his father, so he still worked but was able to balance his time with such a flexible schedule created by his own father. Most others were celebrities with sponsors either before or after they won.

Besides, the most cash Brendan ever remembered having at one time was just under a 100K. That may seem like a lot, but a bottle of water from a vending machine or a potion from the PokeMart cost 200. That's like having a thousand water bottles worth of money. Not much to live on long-term by yourself once you put in in perspective.

Plus, he still technically lived at home. Not everyone's parents can support their child financially on a Pokemon journey when they are working on maintaining themselves. Others actually have been rumored to force their child out of their home by having them start their shot at the Pokemon League.

Most full-time trainers fail miserably. The majority of people only battle as a hobby. Brendan was trying to find some middle-ground by attending a Pokemon-related college to apply what he had learned. Even then, so many trainers applied for carers and education. Few succeeded, making schools look bad in their own eyes, limiting who they now deemed "worthy" enough to graduate.

After everything Brendan had been through, between saving the world to his "break" with May, Brendan could use a nice easy first day at work...


	6. Chapter 6: All in a Day's Work

All in a Day's Work

Brendan did not have a nice easy day at work.

...

After the initial tests and training videos, all of the new hires were brought onto the floor with their service Pokemon. Each one would be paired up with a seasoned veteran to the company. Brendan had to admit, the warehouse was vast and impressive. No wonder they were able to service all regions!

Still, it seemed like grunt work. Scratch that, grunts in this world got to fun (albeit illegal) stuff.

This was not at all where he, a champion of the Hoen Pokemon League, expected to be at this stage of his life. Brendan thought back to all of his many battles. It was like he could see them all right in front of him: his finals, the Championship battles, the Elite Four, Gym Leaders... wait... that one was coming towards him! It was...

"Winnona?" Brendan asked dumbfounded. "You work here!?"

"Hello Bre..." the woman stuttered at Brendan's comment. "Oh! No dear; I'm an older relative of hers. My name is Windleaf." Standing next to this proud but older version of the flying trainer, was an especially powerful-looking Pidgeot... complete with a mega stone around the "wrist" of it's right talon.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about that." he apologized. "Anyway, hi, I'm Brendan, and this is Swampert."

"Swam pert!" his friend and companion greeted.

"Of course," she smiled happily "you were one of the youngest champions ever!"

"Uh, yeah..." Brendan looked down.

"Well, let me show you the ropes." Windleaf lead Brendan to a stack of larger boxes. "We try to reduce our footprint on the world ecologically, so whatever we can do with people or Pokemon, we do ourselves instead of using machinery!"

Brendan looked around and was surprised. He thought his Swampert (let alone Mega Swampert) would be able to outclass the competition due to its' muscle, but in reality, it felt pretty obsolete. He saw a skinny guy with an Alikazam (a normal one, not the one who saved him) as well as a purple-looking Machamp lifting a crate... with their minds! Nearby, a bug Pokemon he didn't recognize was acting like a forklift, flying stacks of items wrapped in plastic on a wooden pallet!

Swampert saw the first item, a decently-bulky package he lifted to put onto the cart Brendan had been managing to push. It felt pretty proud, until..

"Oh! No no..." Windleaf interjected. "That's not meant to be lifted by the Pokemon." The new recruits tilted their heads quizzically as their coaches "lectured" them. The Pidgeot even motioned its' wing like fingers. "That needs to be lifted by you Brendan." Brendan stared dumbfounded. Even with Swampert's link there was no way someone could lift and move those all day! Yet, it got worse, as Windleaf motioned to the next subsection. Swampert dropped the package as he looked up. In front of him was a wooden crate... the size of himself! "This is for your Pokemon." Pidgeot added insult to injury by needing to fly up to the top of it. It then used some kind of wind-based attack to move the object without even touching it!

Brendan as Swampert struggled to keep up as they pushed the cart and lifted items on it to be placed in the shipping containers. They were instructed to take multiple ridiculously-large items at once to save time and trips that would effect their rate. "You should really be pulling your cart too." Windleaf added. "HU!?" "SWAAA!?" That was not how they were instructed in the video to avoid back injuries, but apparently that was the "required" method. "Hurry hurry!"

...

Brendan and his Swampert were aching all over in places they didn't even know they had before when they were simply training for battles. Over time, once a trainer becomes close to professional, most Pokemon become trained to unleash their most powerful attacks as soon as possible before fainting rather than taking hits. Their total Power Points often reflect this. Swampert wasn't even that much of a "glass cannon" and yet still felt like he got whooped as they said here in Alola.

In contrast, everyone else seemed to thrive with their psychic powers and special abilities. Even the other "muscle" Pokemon they came in. Eventually, Brendan just stopped walking and Swampert ended up carrying him on his shoulder. On the way inside, the hotel manager, a blunt old man, mentioned something about "sucking it up and getting use to it." Swampert raised the second of his three fingers at the grump behind his back. He then reached into Brendan's pockets for the room key...

"Mmm... May..."

...Swampert felt dirty all of a sudden, and so he placed Brendan on the bed and washed up. A horror movie was on in the background as Swampert bathed, freaking him out a few times. As Brendan watched the horror movie through sleepy eyes, he continued to wonder how it all went so wrong...

…

"I thought this would be what you wanted." Brendan argued with May.

"Wha? No, of course not Brendan!" May countered, "All I wanted was to be with you."

"But with no job or money? May, this is how trainers earn a living nowadays. It's the best of both worlds, not only getting paid but having an actual job battling."

"You don't need to have a job with Pokemon battling..." May responded quietly.

"Everyone sais I have real potential. This is my...our chance." he bit his tongue.

"Don't you wanna be together?" May asked, placing her gentle hands on his chest. "I hardly get to see you as it is with training. I get that, but still..."

"...I don't think I can handle a normal job May."

"...I don't think I can wait for you Brendan."

…

Brendan awoke... crying... to the sound of his room's buzzer. Swampert was now completely wrapped up in the horror film, and was startled by the knock at the door. It was just like the movie...

Not caring, Brendan covered his ears with the pillows, hoping the noise would just go away.

It didn't. The noise grew louder and the headache grew worse. Swampert was backed into the corner with his blanket. Finally, Brendan had enough...

Answering the message cockily to Swameprt's horror, Brendan began to mock quoted "I don't know who I am. If you're looking for money of a future to steal, than you shouldn't have come to a hotel room you idiot! What I do have is a particular lack of skills... skills that I needed to leave a normal happy life... skills... that without them make life a living distortion world for losers just like me.

If you let it go, that will be the end of me. I will not be happy. I will not succeed. If you don't let it go, I will still loose, I will still die alone, and YOU'LL HAVE TO BREAK DOWN THE ARCEUS DAMNED DOOR!"

 **BANG**


	7. Chapter 7: Sit Back and Munchlax

Sit Back and Munchlax

"SWAAAAA!"

The door nearly burst open and the shadow of a figure literally seemed to be flung into the threshold. In a panic, Swampert happened to grab a conveniently forgotten Pokebase bat left by the last occupant. Quickly, he began beating the green-haired intruder senseless. Not caring too much at first, Brendan mostly ignored it, but slowly decided to care that someone entered the room, slowly began to care that it might be an assailant, slowly began to care that it was probably an innocent getting beat up, and finally slower still that it was his ex-best friend besides May.

"Swampert..." he continued swinging "Swampert!" The two looked at him, Swampert hitting one more time. "It's just Wally." "Swaaaaaa..." his Pokemon understood... and then continued to beat Wally.

"BRENDAN!" A loud ear-shattering squeal broke out, sending them into a panic. It turns out May was holding onto Wally the whole time by the arm... unaware of his beating. Swinging him around like a Pokedoll, May ran up to Brendan saying "It's almost time! It's almost time!" Brendan continued to yawn unfazed. "Time for what?" "WE"RE ABOUT TO GET OUR NEW POKEMON IN A FEW HOURS!"

Brendan looked over at the clock, unexcited for another doomed journey... "It's 5 in the morning."

"EXACTLY!" May yelled "You wake up at this time for work, right!?"

Brendan sighed "I haven't had to yet..."

"PERFECT!" May deafened all around her, save for an unconscious Wally. "HURRY HURRY HURRY! LET"S GOOOOO!" May swung Brendan around before letting go and taking off without her boyfriend or her ex.

Brendan and Swampert just stared at the door with blank expressions before turning to each other. Finally, Swampert shrugged its' shoulders.

…

Meanwhile, in a small little shack on the beach, a small chubby Pokemon sniffed the air in its' sleep as it stirred awake. It's stomache rumbled. He was also rather sad, but surprisingly not from being hungry. It had the dream again... the dream of its' mysterious past... the one thing it could not remember.

Half-asleep, the Munchlax dragged its' blanket into the kitchen. Also surprising, it passed all the junk-food lying atop the fridge in the kitchen, more disgusted at the sight of it than anything. Instead, it went for a cookbook and a flashlight. Hiding under its' blanket to read, it saw something that it liked.

"Munch." It said enthusiastic, thinking to itself as it scratched its' chin. Nodding in recognition to memory, it began to gather all the ingredients. It believed them all to be in the house, but unfortunately it was mistaken. There were no berries in the refrigerator. Strange, normally its' temporary master kept a decent stock of items from the store. Shrugging, as it looked at everything else already set up and ready, it decided to venture out with a bowl and pick some.

Worried at first how it would open the front door without jumping up and awakening the others, the lights suddenly went on as a young woman it recognized as another temporary resident came sprinting in, calling out for the professor. Unfazed by the sudden intrusion, it continued out the door...

…

Swampert strolled along the road to the spot May's trail led like it was just another day. It wasn't. For starters, it was the middle of the night. Also, he had Brendan over his left shoulder asleep like a baby. His Pokebase bat from earlier was slung over his right shoulder like a hobo's stick. Attached to it was Wally's underwear, dragging an unconscious Wally inside of them! Swampert passed an old house and waved at the Pokemon on the porch. It was an old Persian, the Kanto variant.

In a sleepy trance, Brendan's eye's squinted open to see... well... squinting eyes.

"Munch-lax?"it asked. Blinking, Brendan responded awkwardly.

"Uh...hi." he began. "Have you seen my gi..friend? She..."

"Munch! Munch-lax..." Munchlax gently yet surprisingly strongly took Swampert's flipper and led them to a new location.

An older woman looked on from the old house. Gingerly coming out, she pet the cat Pokemon and said smilingly "Yes, they do remind me of someone."

…

"Ah May!" Kyukui greeted. "Alola. I was worried."

"Sorry professor." she replied. "I was just so excited to see the new Pokemon! My friends too!"

"Oh." he replied. "Well, you should head to bed. It's a big day tomo..."

"BUT PROFESSOR!" May insisted "They're coming over to see them!

"...at this hour?" he responded. "Why are they... oh, I see..."

"What?" she asked.

"Oh" he smiled "Nothing. Well, I guess this would be a great time to test their moves!"

"Great!" May cheered. "shall we test them on my first starter? I can withdraw..."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Kyukui insisted.

"But how will we test them?" May questioned.

…

Brendan "crew" of a friend, an acquaintance and an unconscious enemy, approached what seemed to be just a shack on the beach. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked. Munchlax nodded, his bag of ingredients slung over his back.

"OH WOW!" they heard a loud pleasured shriek coming from the building. "May?" Wally asked quizically, coming too.

"Go for it May," they heard a male's voice "my body is ready!"

...Kyukui?

Wally's head was shoved through the door like a battering ram as they mugged Kyukui. Brendan swung Swampert's bat and Swampert used Wally. "Hit him again, HARDER!" Wally demanded, which Swampert did.

"Uh guys?" a bead of sweat dropped from behind May.


End file.
